criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Civil Blood
Civil Blood is a case featured in Criminal Case as the thirty-second case of Mysteries of the Past (Season 4) and the two-hundred third case overall. It takes place in the Crimson Banks district of Concordia. Plot After Chief Wright informed them of Mario Fortuna's death, Isaac and the player went to the market square to retrieve Mario's strangled body. Mid-investigation, Rose found a secret armory hidden in the sewers underneath the Italian side. Later, the team stopped market vendors from entering the crime scene. The team then found enough evidence to arrest Irish businessman Kieran Quinlan for the murder. After admitting to the murder, Kieran said he was sick of Mario having a high reputation despite him working just as much for the community. Because of his grudge, he strangled Mario with the flag garland and wheeled him to the market for display. Judge Lawson sentenced him to 25 years in prison. After the trial, Seamus O'Neill escaped from prison. Isaac and the player searched the weapon stash in the sewers for leads and found a weapon inventory belonging to the Irish. According to Diego and Evie, the message on the inventory was written by Seamus and said that "the time to strike" was near. They talked to Bridget Baker, who overheard that Seamus was going to the marketplace, where the team found an Irish lighter with fingerprints belonging to Adrienna Brassiere. Upon interrogation, Adrienna admitted that the gang broke Seamus out because they had made him the new leader of the Irish gang. Meanwhile, Charlie's research opened up the possibility of Viola's father not being her biological father. After the team reconvened, Evie informed them that Commissioner Talmadge Baldwin was found murdered on the docks. Summary Victim *'Mario Fortuna' (found strangled and displayed on the marketplace) Murder Weapon *'Flag Garland' Killer *'Kieran Quinlan' Suspects VRochesterProfMOTP.png|Veronica Rochester LFortunaProfMOTP.png|Luigi Fortuna KQuinlanProfMOTP.png|Kieran Quinlan BBakerProfMOTP.png|Bridget Baker CCastletownProf5MOTP.png|Cornelius Castletown Quasi-suspect(s) VPembertonProf4MOTP.png|Viola Pemberton ABrassiereProf4MOTP.png|Adrienna Brassiere Killer's Profile *The killer eats pizza. *The killer reads Shakespeare. *The killer has food poisoning. *The killer wears gold jewelry. *The killer wears a hat. Crime Scenes Civil Blood (Slider).jpg|Marketplace MOTPC32CS2.jpg|Market Street MOTPC32CS3.jpg|Italian Deli MOTPC32CS4.jpg|Deli Table MOTPC32CS5.jpg|Sewers MOTPC32CS6.jpg|Sewer Crates Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Marketplace. (Clues: Metal Pieces, Silver Pendant Carvings, Victim's Body; Victim identified: Mario Fortuna) *Examine Metal Pieces. (Result: Deli Plaque; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Italian Deli) *Investigate Italian Deli. (Prerequisite: Deli Plaque investigated; Clues: Victim's Flyer, Wallet; New Suspect: Luigi Fortuna) *Question Luigi Fortuna about the murder of his brother. (Prerequisite: Italian Deli investigated) *Examine Victim's Flyer. (Result: Threat) *Analyze Threat. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer reads Shakespeare) *Examine Wallet. (Result: Business Card; New Suspect: Kieran Quinlan) *Ask Kieran Quinlan about his relationship to the victim. (Prerequisite: Business Card found) *Examine Silver Carvings. (New Suspect: Veronica Rochester) *Return Veronica Rochester's pendant. (Prerequisite: Veronica Rochester identified) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Murder Weapon registered: Flag Garland; Attribute: Attribute: The killer eats pizza) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Sewers. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Dirty Flag, Wrench) *Examine Dirty Flag. (Result: Mushroom Residue) *Analyze Mushroom Residue. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer has food poisoning; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Deli Table) *Investigate Deli Table. (Prerequisite: Mushroom Residue analyzed; Clues: Diary Schedule, Draft Blueprint, Broken Frame) *Examine Kieran's Schedule. (Result: Appointment with the Victim) *Find out why Kieran Quinlan met with the victim. (Prerequisite: Appointment with the Victim unraveled; Profile updated: Kieran eats pizza, reads Shakespeare and has food poisoning) *Examine Draft Blueprint. (Result: Blueprint Numbers) *Analyze Blueprint Numbers. (12:00:00) *Question Luigi Fortuna about the planned destruction of his deli. (Prerequisite: Blueprint Numbers analyzed; Profile updated: Luigi eats pizza and reads Shakespeare) *Examine Broken Frame. (Result: Framed Photograph; New Suspect: Cornelius Castletown) *Ask Mayor Castletown how he knew the victim. (Prerequisite: Framed Photograph unraveled; Profile updated: Cornelius eats pizza) *Examine Wrench. (Result: Bridget B; New Suspect: Bridget Baker) *Ask Bridget if she saw the killer. (Prerequisite: Bridget B decoded) *Go to Chapter 3. (1 star) Chapter 3 *Investigate Market Street. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Torn Newspaper, Whiskey Bottle, Box of Bullets) *Examine Torn Newspaper. (Result: Newspaper) *Ask Mayor Castletown why the victim was so angry with him. (Prerequisite: Newspaper unraveled; Profile updated: Cornelius reads Shakespeare) *Examine Whiskey Bottle. (Result: Serial Number) *Analyze Serial Number. (09:00:00) *Confront Veronica Rochester about selling illegal alcohol. (Prerequisite: Serial Number analyzed; Profile updated: Veronica eats pizza, reads Shakespeare and has food poisoning) *Examine Box of Bullets. (Result: Blue Liquid) *Examine Blue Liquid. (Result: Plumbing Liquid) *Question Bridget Baker about the stolen bullets. (Prerequisite: Plumbing Liquid identified under microscope; Profiles updated: Bridget has food poisoning, Luigi has food poisoning) *Investigate Sewer Crates. (All tasks before must be done first; Clues: Pile of Junk, Glass Shard) *Examine Pile of Junk. (Result: Book) *Analyze Book. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears gold jewelry) *Examine Glass Shard. (Result: Threads) *Analyze Threads. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a hat) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to A Plague on Both Your Houses (2/6). (No stars) A Plague on Both Your Houses (2/6) *Speak to Viola about Charlie's research. (Available after unlocking A Plague on Both Your Houses; Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Italian Deli. (Prerequisite: Viola interrogated; Clue: Viola's Purse) *Examine Viola's Purse. (Result: Glove) *Analyze Glove. (06:00:00) *Inform Viola of Charlie's results. (Prerequisite: Glove analyzed) *Investigate Sewers. (Available after unlocking A Plague on Both Your Houses; Clue: Weapons Crate) *Examine Weapons Crate. (Result: Weapon Inventory) *Analyze Weapon Inventory. (09:00:00) *Ask Bridget Baker whether she saw Seamus in the sewers. (Prerequisite: Weapon Inventory analyzed; Reward: Burger) *Investigate Marketplace. (Prerequisite: Bridget interrogated; Clue: Lighter) *Examine Lighter. (Result: Fingerprint) *Examine Fingerprint. (Result: Adrienna Brassiere) *Interrogate Adrienna Brassiere. (Prerequisite: Adrienna Brassiere identified; Reward: Gangster Gun) *Move on to a new crime! (1 star) Trivia *The case's title is likely based on a quote from William Shakespeare's play Romeo and Juliet: "Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean." *The case features a number of references to the Mario video game series: **The victim is based on the title character of said series. **The victim's brother is based on Mario's brother, Luigi. **The mushrooms cans in Chapter 2's cover image are a reference to the mushroom power-ups featured in almost every game in the series. **The "Star Noodles" pasta in Chapter 2's cover image is a reference the star power-ups featured in the series. **Bridget Baker's profession as a plumber is a reference to the Mario Bros. being plumbers. *In Chapter 2, two of Shakespeare's plays, Julius Caesar and As You Like It, are mentioned. *A copy of Othello can be found in the "Sewer Crates" crime scene. Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases in Mysteries of the Past Category:Crimson Banks